Stand By Me
by Feldmas
Summary: Scared and alone, Percy finds a friend in Luke and a home at camp. But what will the arrival of a new girl with a hatred towards the gods mean for the duo? Relationships shall be tested as an enemy older than Olympus itself rises. Rated M for M/M smut, character death and language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is my second fanfic! I don't claim to own any of rick riordan's creations I have used in the story. Rated M for character death, M/M smut and language, if any of this offends you then do not read. If you chose to read then please enjoy.**

**(I'm aware that the story is similar to Pretense's "From Montauk to the end of the world" and I have spoken to the author and been given permission. Go check their stuff out they are an amazing writerJ)**

XXX

Percy Jackson was cold, hungry and tired. He had been running for days. Most seven year olds would not have survived this long however Percy was no ordinary child, he was a demi-god a child of a Greek god and a human however he didn't know this yet, he only knew the fear of being alone.

*two weeks prior*

Percy Jackson was laying on his bed sobbing as he tried to drown out the noise of his drunken step farther Gabe Ugliano shouting at his mother Sally Jackson (she refused to take his last name), Gabe had lost a poker game with his friends and in his intoxicated state decided it was sally's fault. Percy didn't understand why she married Gabe in the first place; he was always drunk with his friends and would always take out his anger on Sally. This was the worst night to date. After he lost at poker he told sally that they would have to put Percy into care to be able continue to afford Gabe's cramped apartment. Sally of course said no and Gabe started to hit sally in anger. Percy hated Gabe with more passion than a seven year old should be able to, he wish-.

*CRACK*

Percy bolted up at the sound and ran for his bedroom door, He swung it open to find Gabe walking into his and Sally's shared bedroom and his mother lying against the wall clutching her stomach next to the T.V, it was showing some comedy which seemed a little ironic given the situation.

"Mummy, what's wrong?"

Percy's brow creased in worry and confusion at the sight of his mother, her breathing was shallow and her hand was clutched to her stomach but it was covered blood.

"N...nothing Percy."

She smiled sadly at her son as he sat next to her with worry etched into his face.

"I love you Percy, Never forget that"

Those were sally Jackson's last words as her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Mummy?"

Percy shook his mother by the shoulders hoping to get a response.

"Mummy, please wake up."

Percy's voice was barely above a whisper as tears streamed down his cheeks as the realization slowly sank in that his mother would never wake up, but at that moment he heard Gabe walk out of his bedroom so he did the first thing he could think of. He ran.

*present day*

He'd been running for days, weeks maybe he wasn't sure, but he knew if he stopped the monsters might catch up to him and that thought pushed him on. They had chased him since he left Manhattan. He hadn't eaten in days and it began to show, his face was drawn and his eyes sunken, his ribs were clearly visible through his tattered shirt and he had a nasty looking gash on his right leg where a monster had caught up to him before escaped. He looked like death itself but despite this he still managed to keep moving only resting in the day. He didn't know how much more he could take. With the sun just coming up he decided to find a secluded place to rest, He stopped in an ally way and made a makeshift bed out of bags from the bins. Eventually exhaustion took over and he slipped into a restless sleep, He dreamt of his mother.

XXX

A tired Luke Castellan leant against a wall to try and catch his breath after killing a monster that had been following him for the last two days. He had ran away from home because his mother would have random fits where she would start screaming about something but the nine year old was always to focused on staying away from her to ever pay attention. In the end he couldn't take it anymore and whilst his mother was asleep he took the ornamental sword she kept in her room. It was shining bronze and about three foot long, and ran never looking back.

He came back to reality when he heard a strangled sob coming from the bins, he slowly crept towards the sound with his sword raised, he couldn't be too careful after all. He pulled away one of the bags and was about to strike when he realised who was hiding. A boy no older than seven he thought, he was shocked to see the state he was in. His hair was matted and dirty, he was drawn and deathly pale and his eyes were sunken, he could also see his ribs through his tattered shirt and a nasty gash up the side of his right leg which looked infected. After another strangled sob escaped the boy's swollen lips Luke realised he was having a nightmare and thought it best to wake him from his torturous slumber.

He put his sword and backpack which contained some necessities such as food and clean water he stole from a nearby store, down next to him after clearing away the bin bags but making sure the boys head was still cushioned, he placed a hand on his shoulder and shook lightly attempting to raise him. "Hello? You need to wake up."

Luke shook the boy a little harder to try and wake him, He raised his voice slightly too. "Wake up!"

Sea green eyes shot open and met Luke's own icy blue eyes, He barely had enough time to register the fear in the stranger's eyes before he was pushed away roughly and the stranger tried to run away but it was too much for his leg to handle so he collapsed with a yelp. Luke moved forward slowly towards the terrified boy but he backed away and cowered against the wall in fear.

"P...Please don't kill me."

Luke was confused by the boy's plea but suddenly realised that holding his sword probably wasn't the best idea so he set it down on the ground slowly and then crept towards the boys with his hands raised to show he wasn't going to harm him, the boy seemed to relax a little but was still visibly terrified.

"Hey, it's ok I won't hurt you."

Luke spoke in a quite comforting voice as if he was comforting a small child which, in reality he was, however the boy still looked unconvinced and remained silent. He crouched in front of the boy and tried a different approach.

"My name is Luke, what's yours?"

XXX

Percy's POV

Uncertainty clouded Percy's mind as he gazed upon the boy in front of him, He had sandy blond hair which looked to be naturally untidy, a natural tan and ice cold blue eyes, he looked to be in much better shape than himself as his cloths were only slightly torn and didn't seem to be too thin either. He held a sad but friendly smile as he awaited Percy's answer.

"My names Percy, are you a monster?"

Luke smiled sadly and Percy and went to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, Percy shied away from the contact but let Luke touch him, after a comforting squeeze he spoke again.

"No I'm not, but I fight them, are you hungry?"

Luke walked over to his backpack and grabbed some sandwiches and a bottle of water and placed them in front of Percy, with a small word of thanks Percy greedily began to eat his first proper meal in weeks as if Luke would take it back at any moment. He watched Luke with a mix of confusion and mistrust as to why this boy was being so nice to him when they have only just met. After finishing his meal Luke spoke up.

"Would you like to come with me?"

If Percy had still been eating he would have chocked, the question completely took him off guard. Question began to swim through his mind. Could he trust him? Who is he? Why did he have a sword? As if reading his mind Luke once again spoke up.

"Don't worry you can trust me, I'll keep you safe, I promise."

After a few moments of contemplation Percy decided it was his best bet if he wanted to survive and the boy seemed kind and able to look after himself.

"Ok, I'll come with you."

XXX

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed my first chapter, please leave a review, comment and favourite and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Feldmas J**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Sorry for slow update:)

It had been three weeks since Percy decided to travel with Luke and he felt that he could trust him. The two boys shared each others story's as to why they ran away and by the end of it they were both extremely close. He kept Percy safe when monsters would come for them and always gave Percy the majority of their food despite Percy's protest because he was still very thin. It turned out that Luke had a 'hideout' if it could be called that, it was more of a wooden shelter in a nearby forest packed together with mud but it provided shelter none the less.

Percy was sat in the makeshift shelter cuddling into an old scratchy blanket waiting for Luke to come back. He had gone out to try and find some more food. But now it was lashing down with rain and Percy couldn't see more than three feet in front of him. He was becoming concerned, he had been gone a long time but nothing would happen right? He was Luke. After what felt like an eternity Luke returned drenched to the bone and out of breath. Percy became worried. "Luke! What happened?"

Luke began hurriedly collecting their meagre belongings into his backpack and grabbed Percy. "There is something out there, we need to move... NOW!"

Scared and confused Percy followed Luke out of their shelter. As he stepped outside he heard something shout "demi-gods" in the distance but he was too scared to consider what he meant. Luke brought him back to reality and shouted "RUN!"

He grabbed Percy and they both sped off in the other direction despite the screaming protest of his still injured leg, terrified of what was now clearly following them. Percy turned back to see a giant silhouette crush their den and roar in rage. Adrenaline coursed through his system and the only thought in his young mind was to run, far away from whatever that monster was. However with visibility limited due to the still heavy rain Percy tripped on a stone and fell into the mud. Luke turned back to see the Monster almost upon Percy. He drew his sword and charged, determined to rescue Percy and keep him safe, just like he promised. But the Monster got to him first and proceeded to grab Percy by his injured leg which caused a scream to erupt from the smaller boy. Luke slashed at the monsters leg which looked to be about 10ft. The monster roared in pain and threw Percy to the side.

Percy's vision went fuzzy as he hit a tree with enough force to almost go through it. His back and leg screamed in agony as he slumped on the floor, to weak to get up and so he was forced to watch Luke fight a losing battle with the monster. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness he saw multiple arrows pierce the monsters head and then it collapse. The last thing he saw was Luke's worried face before everything went black.

XXX

"PERCY!"

Percy shot up in a cold sweat from his nightmare and was nearly blinded by the sudden light, he covered his eyes with his arm and once he adjusted, he took in his surroundings. The room looked to be made out of wood and what he guessed were windows had pristine white sheets covering them.

He was also in a bed with a blanket matching the sheets covering the windows. He was even wearing new cloths. To say he was confused would be the understatement of the century but one thought dominated the rest. Where was Luke? His mind eased a little when he saw Luke sleeping peacefully two beds across from him; however he was brought out of his thoughts when someone walked into the room. Percy was shocked by his appearance. The top half looked like a man with but his lower half was that of a pure white horse. The creature had a gentle smile.

"Ah you're awake, how are you?"

Percy's brow knitted in confusion. "What are you? Where am I?"

With a warming smile the creature answered. "I am Chiron, a centaur , you need not too fear me no harm to you or your friend. To answer your other question you are at camp half-blood. It is a place for special people like you, so how are you felling."

Now Percy really was confused, what did he mean by special? "I feel fine I guess, but what about Luke, Is he ok?"

"Yes your friend is recovering well but that is too be expected, you were much worse off."

As if on cue a groan was heard coming from Luke as he slowly woke up, In an instant Percy jumped out of bed, surpised to find his leg healed and rushed over and sat on the stool next to luke as he came to.

"W...Where am I?"

Chiron was the first to answer. "Camp half-blood child." "what's a half-blood?"

Chiron then explained to the two boys who they really were and what the camp was for and by the end both boys wore perlexed expressions. Luke was the first to say something.

"So me and percy never met our farthers because they are gods, Do you know who they are?"

Chrion shook his head sadly, telling children this was never easy. "No im afraid I don't know, we won't know until you are claimed." Percy spoke up for the first time since Luke had woken up.

"how long will it take?" Percy was eager to know who his real farhter was, maybe he could punish Gabe for what he did.

"When ever your parent decides, sometimes it never happens." Before anymore questions could be asked a horn blew signalling breakfeast. Chiron made for the door and beckoned for they boys to follow.

"Time for Breakfeast, the other campers will want to meet you.

XXX

The dining pavillion was massive, the tables were arranged into a U shape, he also learned that part of his meal was to be offered to the gods in the fire in the middle of the tables. After Chrion introduced the pair they were told to sit at the Hermes table which had the most kids, most of which were unclaimed themselves. At the top sat Chiron and Mr.D who Percy soon found out to be the wine god Dionysus. As he sat next to luke at the edge of the table, eating the best meal he had since he ran way and drinking blue coke (Percy's favourite colour) he looked around as all the other campers were eating their on meals and laughing amongst themselves. When Breakfeast was over Chrion instructed the campers to continue with the day's activities but told Luke and Percy that they would have the day off to get settled in and introduced to the camp properly. As they were lead to the Hermes cabin which was arranged in a U with the other cabins just like the mess hall. Percy noticed that the cabin had peeling paint and a caduceus over the door. The inside was so untidy you could barley see the floor, sleeping bags and other personal posetions were scattered over the floor and it turned out that the uncliamed kids slept on the floor whilst those claimed by Hermes had the beds.

After the tour which had taken them to the big house (were Mr.D and chiron stayed) the climbing wall, the armory,stables,strawberry fields, the arena and zephyros creek they were lead back to the Hermes cabin to meet the Head counselor who welcomed them and pointed out where they would be staying. Just before Chiron left, the room filled with light as everyone starred above Luke's head. An imgae of a Caudecus was roataing above his head emiting a soft green glow and when it went the head counselor clapped him on the back and welcomed him as part of the "family" and pointed him to his bed.

Percy just stared at in awe Luke and wondered when he would be claimed. That night after the campfire Luke tried to get Percy to sleep in his bed and Luke would take the floor, Percy protested but eventually gave in after Luke spoke to the head counsellor. As percy lay in bed he reflected on the day and decided that he will enjoy his new home as long as luke was with him. For the first time in weeks Percy fell asleep Happy.


	3. Chapter 3

welcomed them with open arms and the activities made sure they were never bored. Luke soon became known throughout the camp for his skill with a sword. He'd been given a new one after losing is previous one in the battle with the giant and managed to keep up with the head counsellor of the Ares cabin who was almost twice his age. Percy also proved to be skilful with a sword and Luke would give him extra tips when they had their class and had to pair up. Percy also found riding the Pegasus to be particularly easy and the winged horse's always seemed to comply with his commands. However he didn't spend too much time in the stables because he always found he could hear a faint buzzing that he found distracting.

That night it was to be Luke and Percy's first game of capture the flag. The game was held every week and the cabins would team up and try and steal the flag from the previous victor. This week the Hermes cabin teamed up with the Apollo and Athena cabins whilst the current flag holders, the children of Ares teamed up with the Hephaestus cabin. The Aphrodite cabin never took part probably out of fear of breaking a nail or something else equally ridiculous.

XXX

Percy stood in his bronze armour and clutched his sword so tightly his knuckles were white. Luke came up behind him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and a nod to let him know he was still with him. The head counsellor of the Athena cabin was determined to win the flag back so after placing their flag atop Zeus' fist he quickly told everyone the plan. The majority of the team would head straight for the flag whilst a small group of Hermes campers along with the Apollo kids would swing round the side and attempt to steal the enemy flag from under their noses. Luke and Percy, not having much experience were told to stand guard at Zephyros creek to deter against anyone trying to sneak up to the flag.

The conch horn sounded and the forest's surrounding camp erupted with the battle cries of the campers. As instructed Luke and Percy made their way towards the creek and try and catch anyone smart enough to try and sneak round. They hid out of sight at opposite ends of the creek but they were close enough so they could still see each other. The creek was silent. This was a stark contrast to the sounds of clashing bronze and angry battle cries coming from the nearby forest. Percy was getting restless; there was only so much time a seven year old with ADHD could wait. But he caught a glimpse of bronze armour about 50ft in front of him. From his secluded place among the bushes Percy signalled Luke and made him aware of the camper making their way towards their flag.

Luke only smirked and counted down from three before he and Percy charged at the lone camper. The shocked look on the campers face almost made Percy keel over in laughter but they quickly disarmed him before sending him running back the way he came, defenceless. As Percy and Luke celebrated their small victory the forest erupted into cheers as the head counsellor of the Athena cabin, who was carrying the enemy flag was sprinting back to Zeus' fist. Luke and Percy arrived at Zeus' fist just in time to see the flag which had the emblem of a boar shimmer and change to display a proud silver owl.

The Athena counsellor was lifted up by his cabin and was about to have a laurel wreath placed upon his head when a booming roar was heard coming from half-blood hill. Everyone stopped and stared up at the hill, all deathly silent. A scream pierced the air followed by another loud roar and Chiron ordered all the campers to go to the big house. However Luke being Luke charged to the source of the scream despite the protests of Chiron and the other campers. Percy quickly followed determined to ensure his friend would be ok. When Percy reached the top of the hill what he saw made his blood run cold and he stopped dead in his tracks. A giant, much like the one that had attacked him and Luke, was trying to kill two young girls, except there were three giants this time one of the girls who seemed to have blond hair was laying on the floor cowering in fear whilst the other girl who had jet black hair was bravely facing the giants with what looked to be a bronze spear much like the ones at camp and a shield but Percy didn't think she could take much more. He spotted Luke quietly making his way over to the wounded girl and quickly but quietly caught up to him.

"Percy! What are you doing here?"

Luke's tone was hushed but was filled with concern at their situation.

"I wanted to help you." Luke only nodded before continuing his way over to the girl.

"Well now you're here you can help me get this girl into camp. You can do that right?"

Percy nodded his head and when he and Luke reached the girl they both wrapped one of her arms around their shoulder and began to hobble back to camp despite the girl's protests.

"No! Save Thali-."

The girl didn't have time to finish as a blood curdling scream came from the black haired girl. Percy turned back to see the biggest of the three giants bring her club down on her defeated form, The resulting sound almost made Percy sick.

"THALIA!"

The girl began fighting to break free of the duo's hold as she tried desperately to reach her friend but the giants had turned their attention towards the three escaping demi-gods. Just before the giants were upon them Chiron appeared, seemingly out of now where picked up the injured girl and told Percy and Luke to run meanwhile Mr. D with a deadly fire in his eyes simply snapped his fingers and vines sprouted from the ground at an exponential rate. The vines ensnared the giants and crushed them until they exploded into dust and the vines receded into the earth.

At the same moment the vines diapered there was a deafening clap of thunder and a tree began to grow from where the form of the defeated girl lay. Once the tree had finished growing a sound that could be best described as a boom was heard as a clear shimmering wall suddenly surrounded camp before becoming invisible. All the campers stared in shock until Mr. D snapped the campers back to reality.

"Right you brats there will be no sing along tonight all of you back to your cabins!"

When no one moved the deadly fire returned to Mr. D's eyes.

"NOW!"

The campers scrambled back to their cabins, not wanting to upset the god of wine any further. Luke guided a shaken Percy back to the Hermes cabin and making sure he was properly settled in. Luke then placed a kiss to Percy's head and muttered a quick goodnight before climbing into his sleeping bag. Both Luke and Percy were shaken up by seeing the giants as it reminded them of the time one almost killed them, but Luke knew that death was a massive trigger for Percy after watching his mother die and the gruesome end to that girl couldn't have helped. With that final thought Luke fell asleep.

XXX

In the infirmary Chiron was tending to the wounded girl while Mr. D reprimanded Argus for letting giants so close to the camp. Argus was the hundred eyed guard who was originally created by Hera. He looked close to crying, which would be bad as the last time he cried the camp was flooded for two weeks. After checking her over once more Chiron and Mr. D left for the big house while Argus went to half blood hill to check if there were any more monsters. The whole camp went to sleep that night with a sense of vulnerability.


End file.
